


Griffins

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: The menagerie - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Why Logan can talk to griffins.





	Griffins

#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#newfanfic@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
Griffins  
I own nothing but the plot.  
one month after The series ends

“Mom, I don’t feel to good.” Logan said weakly.  
“Oh, hunny your burning up you can’t go to school.” Replied Abigail.  
“Ok, where is Dad?”  
“He went to work early something about the election.”  
“Kay.”  
“I’m going to the office, do you want me to bring you the laptop?”  
“Ya that would be great.”  
“Be sure to eat some thing.” Abigail said as she left the room.  
  
After being on the computer for an hour Logan decided to go downstairs and get some food. The sound had randomly gone out and then come back louder than before it was weird so Logan tock that as a sign to go and get food.

After eating Logan went back up stairs where he fell asleep. When he awoke something was off.

“Ug, I feel like I was hit by a truck” Wait a minute that came out as mork. That’s how Griffins speak. Um that’s different. Logan thought before collapsing back on the bed falling asleep immediately.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.time,skip.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.

“Logan I’m home.” Abigail yelled up the stairs.  
“Logan” She call again a bit worried. “I’m coming up.”

As she opened the door she was met by a site she had wished never to see. Logan huddling in the center of his bed as a pure black griffin the same color as his hair.  
“Logan are you ok?” Abigail asked concerned.

The little griffin picked up his head and looked at her slowly blinking. Then let out a small growl.  
“You want to know why your like this, it’s a long story.

“13 yers ago I was tracking a Jinn in Turkey he was trying to be found hunters where after him. The hunters where part of the Free Rangers. I found the Jinn he explained his situation and told me his name, it was Pollux. When we where leaving we came across a site the know one wants to see a family of griffins slaughtered. One griffin survived. That was you.”

“I’m home is anyone else?” Jackson called.  
“Hunny I’m in Logan’s room can you come up please?”  
“Ok I’m on my way up.”

“Oh I don’t know what I was expecting but this was not it.” Jackson said half joking.  
“Ok now I’ll finish my story. Pollux said this was the work of hunters and in return for saving him he would transform you into a human baby that looks like me and Jackson, I had shown him a picture of Jackson.”

Logan gave his mom a look. “ S.N.A.P.A did ask what happened and why I came home with a baby so I told them they aloud us to keep you. I have a question for you now. How did this happen Pollux said there was two ways to turn back one was you step on the old nest and the other was jackalope milk. Did you ever get the milk in your mouth?” At this there was fervent nodding. “Ah so we can get you back. All you have to say is was it a cat I saw.”

“Was it a cat I saw.” Logan replies immediately and transformed back to human.  
“Logan I’m glad your ok!” Abigail yelled.  
“Ow Mom that was really Love.” Logan complained  
“She’s just glad your ok.” Jackson said a lot quieter.  
“Logan just so you know never say that. Spell unless your home or at the Kans. It will turn you back into a griffin.” Abigail told her son worriedly.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%end%chapter%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 


End file.
